


Drop

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Alec experiences a drop a day after a scene with Magnus.





	Drop

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any dom/sub, aftercare
> 
> Instead of immediate aftercare, I wanted to try writing something that took place a little after.

Magnus had been working on gathering ingredients for a potion when he heard the front door open then close. A glance at the clock told him it was just before noon. He poked his head out of his apothecary to see Alec pulling on his suit jacket and kicking off his shoes.

He followed Alec out towards the front room where Alec sat down on the couch and place his face in his hands. Magnus immediately went to his side, touching his shoulder. "Alexander?"

Alec didn't respond right away and Magnus gently rubbed his back, letting him take his time. After a moment, he looked up at Magnus. He looked upset and Magnus wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Alec rested his head on Magnus' shoulder, clutching at one of his arms, a sob escaping him. "I feel-I feel wrong, Magnus."

"You're dropping," Magnus said. "It's okay. I'm here. I'll take care of you."

"But I thought you had a client?"

"You are far more important to me than a client," Magnus said. "Come on, let's get you in bed. It'll be more comfortable there." He stood up and took Alec's hand, leading him towards the bedroom, carefully helping him out of his work clothes and into a pair of his pajamas. "Thank you for coming home instead of working through this."

"I thought I was okay. You cared for me."

"I know, but dropping can still happen," Magnus said, getting Alec in bed and under the covers. He pressed a kiss to the other's forehead. "It's okay. Just rest, Alexander. Would you like something to drink?"

Alec nodded. "Hot chocolate?"

"Okay," Magnus started to turn away but Alec reached out a hand, stopping him. "Alec?"

"Stay. Please?"

Magnus nodded and flicked his hands, making a mug of hot chocolate appear on the nightstand next to Alec. Alec thanked him and sat up to take it. Magnus sat beside him, pressing a kiss to Alec's cheek. "I'm here for you, Alexander. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Alec nodded and leaned against him. "I'm sorry, Magnus."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Alexander," Magnus said, holding him tight and rubbing his side. "You're going to be okay. This feeling will pass and you will be okay. I promise."


End file.
